


SUSHI

by Merey69



Series: The House [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dogs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merey69/pseuds/Merey69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decide darle una sorpresa a Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUSHI

Will ha decidido darle una sorpresa a Hannibal, preparara la cena y la servirá sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Parece una idea excelente, lo ha visto en Internet, el sushi es solo arroz hervido y pescado crudo, no puede ser difícil de preparar. Aprovecha que Hannibal sale a hacer “recados”, y se pone manos a la obra.

Primero pone una olla con agua a hervir, cuando empieza a burbujear, echa el arroz, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis puñados, mejor que sobre que no que falte. Mientras hierve el arroz empieza a preparar el pescado, un trozo de salmón y otro de atún, con el cuchillo intenta cortar láminas finas, parece tan fácil cuando lo hace Hannibal!! Pronto se da cuenta que no tiene la destreza necesaria con el cuchillo, las lonchas o son tan finas que se rompen o son demasiado gruesas, Encefalitis, a sus pies, agradece la poca destreza de Will, se da un banquete con las lonchas desechadas. Pica el apio, el aguacate y el pepino, prepara las hojas de alga Nori para rellenarlas.  
Un ruido burbujeante hace que se gire hacia los fogones, el arroz hierve y se derrama. “Mierda, piensa Will, que desastre, bueno, ya lo limpiaré”. Saca la cazuela del fuego y la lleva al fregadero, mientras intenta mantener la cazuela en equilibrio, intenta sacar un colador de los cajones. La mitad del arroz se va por el desagüe del fregadero. Con mucho esfuerzo consigue salvar lo que queda del arroz, el cual ha engordado y tiene la consistencia de las gachas de avena. “Lo que importa es el detalle, se dice a sí mismo”. Ahora llega el momento de montar los bocaditos.  
Will pone el arroz encima de la alga Nori, las verduritas e intenta cerrarlo para hacer un rollito, parecía tan fácil!! Cuando termina el rollito tiene forma de … no tiene forma alguna, aun así lo corta a rodajas y lo reserva en una bandeja, luego prepara montoncitos de arroz y los cubre con las rodajitas de salmón y de atún, a sus pies Encefalitis se relame.  
“Bueno, ya tengo los bocaditos de sushi, ahora vamos a presentarlos artísticamente”.  
Sale de la cocina y se va al comedor, retira el jarrón de la larga mesa de caoba, y coloca la bandeja con el sushi en una esquina. Se desnuda y se tiende desnudo en el centro de la mesa, con cuidado va colocando los bocaditos de sushi en su cuerpo, en los tobillos, en las rodillas, en las ingles, en el ombligo, sobre su pecho y en los hombros, siendo observada esta operación por Encefalitis, que se va relamiendo.  
“Ahora a esperar, son las seis y Hannibal suele llegar sobre las seis y cuarto”.  
Dos horas más tarde llega Hannibal, “Will, perdona, pero he tenido un pequeño contratiempo y llego tarde …” no puede ni acabar la frase, ha entrado por la cocina y con los ojos desorbitados contempla el desastre acontecido en “su cocina”, arroz por el suelo, los fogones ahogados en agua, los restos del salmón y el atún esparcidos por todas las superficies …  
Casi en shock entra en el comedor y la escena que se encuentra acaba por aturdirlo: Will desnudo en la mesa, dormido, lleno de lo que una vez fue bocaditos de sushi y ahora son masas informes de arroz que resbalan por su cuerpo, y presidiendo la mesa, Encefalitis, sentado en una silla, esperando para empezar el banquete. Encefalitis ladra al entrar Hannibal y Will se despierta.  
“Hola cariño, SORPRESA” le dice con voz de dormido.  
Hannibal, lo mira con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, “Cariño, la próxima vez que quieras darme una sorpresa, regálame un juego de cuchillos”

**Author's Note:**

> Se agradecen mucho los comentarios.


End file.
